


Wait for Me

by zhhunn



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhhunn/pseuds/zhhunn
Summary: A/N:Hello again! I am deeply sorry that this took so long. I understand the feeling of having to wait for updates so I am very sorry. This chapter is kind of messy isn’t it? BUT! The pace will pick up on the next chapter. If you’re confused, the previous chapter is a future event. So we won’t get to know what happens next, yet. So the next chapter is the “present”. The story will progress until we get into the 001 settings, then we will know what will happen next. Oh and I also will add fun fact(s) on every chapter ending. It doesn’t really affect the storyline though.





	1. 001.

Minji was taking too long. She shouldn’t be taking this long. Yoohyeon knows. Something  
is up. Yoohyeon gets up from the sofa and moves towards the door.  
“Babe? We need to go.”  
There is no answer. Something is definitely up. Yoohyeon then opens the door. There in  
front of her, is a sight she never wants to see. Minji, sitting at the corner of the bed, hands  
gripping tightly on her jeans. Drops of tears are visible on the back of her tightened fist.  
Out of instinct, Yoohyeon hastily moves towards the love of her life. She wraps her arm  
around her lover’head. Hugging her tightly but to not suffocate her. Minji’s hands make its  
way to Yoohyeon’s waist.  
“I’m sorry you had to to do this for me”Minji speaks up. “I really wish it is me who has to  
go, I’m-“ Before she could end her sentence, Yoohyeon interrupts, “No, it wasn’t your  
fault.”She releases her embrace and cups Minji’s face. “Listen, I want you to promise me,  
you’ll be strong. Wait for my return. I won’t die, alright? Look at me.”Minji reluctantly  
looks up to meet Yoohyeon’s puppy eyes. Minji stares into her lover eyes with a pleading  
gaze. She don’t want to let Yoohyeon go. She is afraid of losing the woman she loves so  
much. Locking eyes with Minji, Yoohyeon realizes how scared Minji is. Minji’s cheeks and  
eyes are red from crying too hard. But to Yoohyeon, she’s as ethereal as ever. Her heart  
breaks on the fact that she would not be able to see such a beauty for a time being. That  
is, if she’s lucky enough to make it alive. For minutes they are gazing deep into each  
other’s eyes. The younger one knows she has to say something to assure her girlfriend.  
She pulled her girlfriend’s head into her chest. “Do you hear it? I am afraid too.”Minji  
does hear Yoohyeon’s quickened heartbeat. Precisely, she feels it. Yoohyeon’s ribcage  
muscles contracting and relaxing hardly. Minji nods and hums as a respond. “I want you to  
have faith in me. Please don’t blame yourself if anything happens.”Yoohyeon then kisses  
Minji’s head. She continues, “Stay with Gahyeon and Handong. If anything, they are the  
feeling the same way too.”  
It’s true. Siyeon, Yoobin and Gahyeon are sisters. Yoobin, however is adopted into the  
Lee’s family. Siyeon had promised to her late parents that she will protect her little sister  
from any kinds harm. Bora, Minji's bestfriend and Siyeon’s girlfriend understands this very  
well. That is how she, with the help from Yoobin, secretly replaced Gahyeon’s name into  
hers on the military document. Much to Siyeon’s dismay. The lovers got into a heated  
argument but eventually made up after Bora successfully persuaded Siyeon. They are all a  
little overprotective when it comes to Gahyeon. Which annoys her endlessly. In this case  
however, she's thankful and feels sorry to Bora to carry such burden. Handong and Yoobin  
met through Yoohyeon when both attended her birthday party. Needless to say, the two  
unexpectedly became lovers. The two rare couple was caught sharing a kiss at Minji’s  
rooftop during one of their small party. The incident had caused the adorable couple to be  
made fun for weeks by the others, most especially by Yoohyeon and the Lee sisters. Pretty  
understandable since both Handong and Yoobin do not really show affections that much  
in all kinds of way. They do though, in secrets. Shortly to say, no PDA.“This is unfair, right? Life never was. But we need to do what we have to do. We gotta be  
strong. Sure, between both of us, you are the stronger one. But I am capable too you  
know.”Yoohyeon lifts her head and unwrap her arms from her lovers head, she proceeds  
to do some kind of actions with her hand and says, “Remember when I beat up down  
Singnie’s ass at the beach? It caused her to walk limping!”Yoohyeon says, trying to lift the  
mood. The attempt is successful as Minji lets out a small laugh at the memory of them  
having a picnic at the beach at which Siyeon ate Yoohyeon favourite snack without  
permission. Yoohyeon is glad. Minji lifts her head up.“And because of that, Bora beat your  
ass and I came to the rescue, didn’t I?”Minji gives Yoohyeon her brighter-than-the-sunsmile to Yoohyeon although her make up is ruined from her breakdown earlier. “Ah!  
That’s not the point I was trying to make!”Yoohyeon retorts as her attempt to make her  
sound strong was altered to her sounding like a big dummy. “I know, I know. You are such  
a puppy. My puppy.”Minji cups Yoohyeon’s face and gives a light peck on her nose. “You  
know what, I am indeed a puppy and this puppy needs a kiss, here.”Using her index finger,  
Yoohyeon presses her lips. “Gosh.”Minji pretends to be disgusted before pressing their  
lips together. The kiss is a playful one with giggles and smiles shared between the lovers.  
Minji breaks the kiss. Yoohyeon lets out a whine as a disapproval. “As much as I want to  
stay like this longer, we need to go. Don’t whine. You are in your soldier uniform, straight  
your back, soldier.”Yoohyeon pretends to straight her back and salutes to Minji’s order.  
“Yes, ma’am!”she responds. Minji wheezes at the soldier’s antics. “Good, now bring my  
wheelchair here and help me fix my make-up. We are running out of time. Go!”Yoohyeon  
sprints outside after receiving a light slap on the butt from Minji.  
The ride to their destination was not long. How they wished it was longer. The nearer they  
are to the military department, the quicker their heart beats. In the building, Siyeon and  
the others greet the couple with knowing smiles. “Let’s go. I talked to them and they  
allowed us to at least send you guys off at the gate.”Handong explained. Handong is  
visibly tired, so does Gahyeon. Gahyeon’s eyes are swollen. She must had spent the night  
bawling her eyes out. How could she not, both her sisters are leaving her.  
“Let’s”Yoohyeon replies. Then, they all walk together to the gate. The walk is filled with  
silence. They hold hands while occasionally exchanging sorrowful smiles to each other  
every time they make eye contacts.  
Once arrives, the first one to cry is Gahyeon. Poor thing. Siyeon and Yoobin quickly hugs the  
youngest tightly trying to calm her, in which visibly fails. The Lee sisters exchange final  
words to each other through their cries. Handong falls to her knees, unable to stay standing  
up anymore and begins to sob. Yoobin converts her attention to the Chinese. She tries to  
lift the latter carefully by the forearm and put their body together. Handong burries her  
head into Yoobin’s neck and manages to deliver sweet but sad goodbyes although she is  
gasping for air. The Kims couple is nowhere better than the others. Yoohyeon is on hear  
knees holding hands with Minji. Their grips are tight, neither of them want to let go.  
Yoohyeon feels a tap on her shoulder and looks up. “Yooh, it’s time. Let’s go.”It was Siyeon.  
Yoohyeon nods. She reverts her focus on Minji who is now weeping hard and almostchoking. Yoohyeon initiates a kiss, unlike the one in the bedroom, it is a kiss of not wanting  
to let go. Very desperate.They know it could be their last kiss this time, both of them wish  
it will be not. Yoohyeon breaks the contact and connects their forehead together. They  
stare deep into each other’s eyes for a little while. But Yoohyeon knows, the longer they  
stay like this, the harder for both of them to let go of each other and so she gives Minji a  
hard but delicate peck on the forehead before standing up. “I’m going now, take care, I love  
you.”Still could not let go, Minji begins shaking her head to disapprove. She starts to beg  
for Yoohyeon to stay, to stay by her side. She could not do this. She pleads. Yoohyeon is  
giving her best to ignore. She does not want to change her mind. It's already too late. She  
hates to make Minji cry, to be in pain. But this is unavoidable.“Please take a good care of  
Minji.”Yoohyeon directs the words to Handong and Gahyeon.“And of course, look after  
each other until we get back. Wait for us, we promise to be back.”Yoohyeon tries to form a  
smile, she fails. But it doesn’t matter now. She turns her hills and holds hand with Yoobin  
and Siyeon. They all hold hands while walking towards the aircraft. Every steps feels heavy.  
As if ther further they are from their love ones, more arrows are shot into their heart. It is  
too unpleasing. Yoohyeon despises this kind of feeling in her chest. Out of a sudden, right  
after she is on board and when the cargo door is closing, she clearly hears Minji’s wailing.  
She closes her eyes and hesistantly turns her head to her lover’s direction. She opens her  
eyes. Oh how she wishes she did not. Minji had fell from her wheelchair and now on the  
floor trying to get to Yoohyeon. She is being held back by Handong and Gahyeon who are  
clearly struggling. Minji is physically very strong so it must has left bruises on the struggling  
women’s arms. A group of people of which Yoohyeon assumes as workers, are rushing to  
Minji. Out of reflex, Yoohyeon’s body jerks for Minji. But she is stopped by a tight grip where  
Siyeon is holding her hand. “No. Don’t”Bora says firmly and so she gives up. Finally the cargo  
door closes. Her last sight is painful, Minji screaming and wailing for her to do not leaves.


	2. Announcement

Okay, so first of all, i am sorry if anyone thought this was an update (Sorry  
subscribers, hehe). But i assure you, i am here to bring you some good news.   
Let's begin;  
This fanfiction was supposedly to be a one-shot. However, I made up my mind  
to actually make a complete story out of this. So i have planned another 10  
chapters! Yay! But of course every good news there are bad news right? (Yea I didn't mention this earlier :P). Since this is my first time working on a story  
and obviously enough, I am very new at this and need many improvement. To  
add on, english is not my first language, so faults occuring here and there  
are to be expected, bear with me if there are any mistakes. Moreover, there is  
a high chance of me being inconsistent with update time as I need inspirations  
for the storyline and only write during my free time. So please hold on tight!


	3. 002.

**Every year on 7 th July, Siyeon, Yoobin and Gahyeon would visit their parents’ grave. Today is no different. It’s a family thing to them. 7 years ago on this very same day, they lost their mother. Yoobin became an orphan not once, but twice. She came into the world with no one to call as parents. The universe played on her by taking away the people she is most thankful to. It truly breaks everything inside her. She is left without parents for the second time. At some point she thought that the word parents her name are impossible to coexist in the same sentence. But only this time, she is not abandoned. She actually had the chance to say goodbye. She is left with two amazing people that she could call sisters. Even until she dies, she could never be more thankful she always thought. Maybe the universe does still have mercy on her. **

**Siyeon can still recalls that day vividly.**

**She hears footsteps outside. Her parents are finally home. She shuffles out of the bed, kicking the blanket aside. They are unusually late today. She reaches for the door knob and twisting it to open _. “Siyeon? You’re up? Never mind, come here!”_ Her father excitedly invites her to get closer to her mother. Her father reaches for something that seems to be hiding behind her mother. A toddler. Her father happily brings the toddler slightly nearer to Siyeon _. “Siyeon, honey. Meet your new little sister, Yoobin.”_ Her mother says gently. Siyeon’s ears perks up. _“Little sister?” Siyeon questions. “I don’t remember seeing Mommy’s tummy becomes big?”_ She questions again, her brows now knitted tight together. This confusion seems to amuse her parents who let out a hearty laugh. _“Come, sit on Mommy’s lap.”_ Siyeon proceeds to obey her mother’s words _. “Yoobin and us are not related by blood. However, from today onwards she’s a part of us. She is your father and mother’s daughter now. She is a part of the Lee family, your little sister. Got it?”_ Her mother explains. She looks over Yoobin, who is clinging on her father’s arm. No, their father. She doesn’t know how to react, so she stares at Yoobin. A new addition to the family would not be so bad, the girl assumes _. “Why don’t you greet her properly? She must be happy to see you.”_ Her mother suggests, signalling the husband to scoot them closer. Siyeon is clueless on how to greet Yoobin. So she awkwardly and hesitantly tries to pat Yoobin’s head. But Yoobin is faster. The younger of the two grabs Siyeon’s hair and starts to laugh. Siyeon yelps at the sudden action. She begins to groan as Yoobin starts to pull her hair _. “Yoobin, stop pulling my hair!” She begs. Somehow Yoobin enjoys pulling her older sister’s hair, which makes the married couple laugh at the sight. “Mom, dad help me out please!”_ Siyeon cries for help. She is anything but finding this funny. **

**_“How many days until Gahyeon comes, Dad?”_ ** **Siyeon inquires, out of curiosity and excitement. She has been asking this same question for months ever since Gahyeon was announced. Obviously, she could not wait any longer until she gets another little sister. The more the merrier she has always thought. _“Soon, honey. Be patient alright?”_ Her father reassures. He still has a strong feeling that Siyeon will not stop until his wife delivers. 2 months after, Gahyeon is born. Sadly, tragedy occurs, another month later, an accident happens at work, injuring many of the employees but their father is fatally wounded. The doctors are unable to save him. Just like that, the father dies. Their mother never remarries. The money that is left by their father is enough, the single mother says. **

**Siyeon and Yoobin at the age of 5 and 4 respectively, manages to find their own talents. Siyeon is a born singer while Yoobin is a creative and a talented composer. Yoobin composes a song and Siyeon will delivers it. Their talents complement each other’s. Perfect, like pieces of puzzles. Gahyeon is still so young, the only thing they knew about her so far is that she is loud and a cry baby. Oh and another one, she prefers Yoobin more than Siyeon. Siyeon is often voicing out the unfair treatment she got from the youngest to their mother. The mother of the three however, has a strong motherly instinct that Gahyeon will share some traits with the eldest sister.**

**Her mother’s health deteriorates as days passes by. Gahyeon is smart a kid. Yoobin has always makes fun of Siyeon for being the dumbest out of all of them and Gahyeon being the smartest. That being said, Gahyeon knows very well that her mother does not have much time left. Every night she would snuggles into her mother, knowing sooner or later, she will not be able to feel her mother’s affection anymore. It is Yoobin’s 12 th birthday. Gahyeon’s sleep is interrupted as she feels her bladder is full. Should have listened to Siyeon, she thoughts. She rises from her sleeping position and goes for the bathroom. Glancing over to where Yoobin’s bed is, she notices that Yoobin is not in their bedroom. Both of them share a bedroom while Siyeon has her own bedroom. Done emptying her bladder, she decides to check on Yoobin downstairs. She silently opens the bedroom door, hoping to not wake up anyone, especially Siyeon. Siyeon somehow has supersonic ears that makes her a light sleeper, based on Gahyeon’s observation. Much to her surprise, Siyeon is outside of her room, leaning on her own closed door. This seems to surprise Siyeon too as the older girl quickly stands straight _. “You’re awake? What’s wrong? Are you going downstairs?”_ Siyeon stutters. This is weird. What is with all the questions and stutterings? _“I’m fine. Looking for Yoobin. Oh and I need some water so I am heading to the kitchen.”_ Gahyeon answered. The last sentence is a lie. Based on Siyeon’s unusual behaviour, she could conclude that her sister does not wants her to go downstairs. She seems to be right as Siyeon shifts uncomfortably on her position, probably pondering on what to do next. Siyeon sighs. Whatever the thing she is trying to process in her head, she has unwillingly found the answer. _“Okay, let me go with you. You should not be knowing this, yet. But I don’t think I could come with any other excuses to hold you back. So can we please be silent and careful while going down? Watch your step.”_ Siyeon half instructs and half begs. _“Okay.”_ Gahyeon whispers, barely audible. She is still confused, but listens anyway. Just by the sounds of Siyeon’s words echoing to her eardrums, it seems important, confidential even. She could not be more correct. It is indeed important and confidential.  That night, Gahyeon finds out Yoobin is adopted. They should have just eavesdropped and pretends as if nothing happens the next day, but Gahyeon is too overwhelmed by the conversation shared between Yoobin and their mother. Moreover, she could not stand seeing Yoobin bawling her eyes out. She looks so much in unbearable pain. It is her first time witnessing her sister in such fragility. Out of the three of them, Yoobin rarely cries. She does not care on the fact that Yoobin is not her real sister. Who cares anyway? You’re just not blood related. Gahyeon wants to do nothing but to hug and comfort her sister. The sight of latter breaking down hurts Gahyeon. Unable to control her own feelings she bursts in to the scene. It takes Siyeon by surprise, she did not have the time to stop Gahyeon. The interruption is definitely unwelcomed, but it does results in bonds tightening even stronger. The night passes just like that, a truth is untold. As days passes by, the Lee sisters finally wake up to have no one but themselves. The orphanage is nothing but a constant reminder that they had lost everything. **

**_“Ah, Siyeon. You promise you are not going to cry again this time.”_ ** **Gahyeon whines as she wipes the tears from her sister’s cheeks. _“I’m sorry, I cannot help it.”_ She laughs, then uses the end of her sleeves to wipe her own tears. Siyeon has always been like this. Every time they come to do their yearly visits, Siyeon tries her best not to cry. It used to be all three of them crying altogether. Eventually Yoobin stopped, followed by Gahyeon. But she seems to unable to move on. She accepts their fate, the reality. But she really cannot help it. She was there when everything uncovered. In all honesty, she hopes she is able to come and not cry anymore. Yoobin once jokingly says that if they ever make a pinky promise, Siyeon would have lost both her pinky fingers. _“Sorry to interrupt our family bonding but they are waiting for us.”_ Yoobin says as she uses her thumb to point to her back where Yoohyeon and her father are waiting in their car. _“Okay, just a minute. Gotta pretend I didn’t cry.”_ Siyeon jokingly says as she fixes herself to look presentable. This elicits a snort from Yoobin _. “As if those big eyes of yours are not telling them anything. Good luck for that.”_ Gahyeon who is busy setting up the flowers near their parents’ tombstones giggles at the statement. _“Oh come on Yoobin don’t tease her like that, she’s currently very sensitive you know.”_ Siyeon rolls her eyes _. “Thanks, Gahyeon. You’re done? Let’s go.”_ They stand together in a line, hands intertwine. They bow simultaneously while saying, _“See you guys again next year, mom, dad.”_ And leaves. **

**_“Do they always do that?”_ ** **a man in his late 40s, who is Yoohyeon’s father, asks _. “Yeap. Ever since the first time I came here with them, I noticed it seems to be a habit. But they used to take a longer time to finish though. As time went by they take shorter time to finish.”_  This new revelation saddens the man. God knows how much they went through this whole time. He is grateful that Yoohyeon does not experience such tragedy _. “They had suffered a lot in that place. I’m glad we can at least lift some of the burdens off their shoulders.”_ Yoohyeon adds. The man sitting on the driver’s seat smiles fondly and ruffles Yoohyeon’s hair, out of love anda sense of proudness. _“Ugh, Dad. I am way too old for you to do that anymore.”_ The woman groans and lightly slaps the hand that is messing her black hair. _“You’ve grown into such an amazing person, my child. I’m very proud of you. I hope she treats you right.”_ Her father winks, emphasizing the last sentence and the pronouns “she”. Causing Yoohyeon to choke on her saliva _. “I don’t have a girlfriend Dad.”_ Yoohyeon bashfully confirms. Ever since she came out to her parents, they have been making fun of the tall teen endlessly. She is glad that her parents give her their full encouragement but the teasing sometimes annoys her. Just then the back doors are opened, Siyeon and her younger sisters hastily enter the luxurious car. Quickly fastening their seatbelts, Gahyeon voices a sincere apology, _“Sorry to keep you guys waiting. We did not mean to keep you guys waiting for so long.”_ The other two nod as a sign of guilt. _“No worries, it’s fine. We are not rushing aren’t we Yoohyeon?”_ the eldest of the people in the car reassures. _“My dad is right. It’s not as if we are going anywhere in a hurry. Just our new home.”_ Yoohyeon turns her head to face her new housemates, making eye contacts to each of them. A big smile decorating her beautiful face. Somehow on cue, the three sisters duck their face out of embarrassment. Yoobin looks up, shyly mouthing _“thank you”_ to Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon heart swells at this actions. If possible, her smile softens even more _. “It’s what you guys deserve.”_ She whispers, reaching out to pat on Gahyeon’s thigh. Who’s the nearest for her to reach. **

**In less than an hour, they finally have come to a stop. Yoohyeon gets out of the vehicle first, the others following by. _“Holy shit, Yooh. This is the house that you are supposed to live in by yourself? This place is huge!”_ Siyeon exclaimed. Truthfully, she is not exaggerating as her little sisters too, do feel the same. If possible, all of their jaws are on the ground right now. The house is indeed massive; the exterior design alone is beyond beautiful. But that is not all of it, the exterior design could not even reach the interior design’s level. It’s utterly indescribable. At this point, Siyeon, Yoobin and Gahyeon are already speechless. They could not digest the reality of them living in such luxury. Each of them make a mental note to thank Yoohyeon and her parents, in which they already did, for the nth time _. “All of your belongings are in your own respective rooms. It will take some time for all of you to get use to an unfamiliar place but Yoohyeon will happily guide you.”_ Yoohyeon’s father says while handing each of them two sets of keys. One is the house key, and the other one is for their bedrooms _. “I’ll head home now, take car girls. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”_ He continues, heading to the exit. _“Ah, I will send you off.”_ Yoohyeon follows after her father. _“You guys can have a tour of your own.”_ She says before her figures disappear as she closes the main door, leaving the others by themselves. They stand baffled, still could not accept the reality. _“It’s only 1 PM now, let’s have our own touring session!”_ Siyeon ecstatically jump with one hand fist bumping the air, finally has comes to her senses. _“Okay!”_ Her younger sisters reply in unison _. “Be careful to not break anything.”_ Yoohyeon voice is heard from outside _. “Especially you, Lee Siyeon!”_ the shout continues _. “Ugh, bummer.”_ Siyeon sighs in disappointment and defeat, her shoulder slumps _. “As if I’m anywhere near her level of clumsiness. She’s lucky she has us to live with her.”_ She playfully remarks. Deep inside her heart, she is the lucky one to have her family being saved. Thanks to Yoohyeon.**

**  Fun Facts: **

** Siyeon suffered from her hair being pulled not only from Yoobin, but from Gahyeon too. What was worse was that Gahyeon screams while pulling her hair and Gahyeon’s screams was no joke. She could wake up an entire country, Siyeon swears.  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello again! I am deeply sorry that this took so long. I understand the feeling of having to wait for updates so I am very sorry. This chapter is kind of messy isn’t it? BUT! The pace will pick up on the next chapter. If you’re confused, the previous chapter is a future event. So we won’t get to know what happens next, yet. So the next chapter is the “present”. The story will progress until we get into the 001 settings, then we will know what will happen next. Oh and I also will add fun fact(s) on every chapter ending. It doesn’t really affect the storyline though.


	4. 003.

**Yoohyeon sets** **the boxes of McDonalds on the kitchen table. It is such a tiring day. In the morning, she sent her parents off at the airport. They are going back to London, mostly because of works. It doesn’t really bother her as she is used to her parents moving places for work. Her stomach makes a growling sound. She is starving. She has not eaten anything since morning. She was busy with her overdue homeworks the night before. She has got to get back on track with her studies. She makes a mental reminder to not play PUBG with Yoobin for the time being. Ever since she came back here things has been really hectic. The school academic syllabus here does not match the one she was taught back in China. So she struggles a lot in her current school. Luckily the Gods above is on her side, she made a friend like Yoobin to help her. Speaking of a friend, she is reminded of Handong, who is her only friend back in China. Although Handong is slightly older than her, most likely around Siyeon’s age, they became friends pretty quickly. Her personal teacher is Handong’s mother, which was the sole reason for them to become friends. Their first met was rather embarrassing, though. Ah, how much she misses her. She reaches out for her mobile phone in her pocket. There are messages sent in. One of the senders is Handong. Happy, she reads the one the Chinese sent first. Apparently, Handong wrote about visiting Korea soon. However, she has got some problem to settle on first. So the woman is not very sure. She also asks about how the new house thingy has been going on. Yoohyeon heart warms at the words written on the screen. Even if they are miles apart, they would never fail to ask about each other’s day. Yoohyeon takes some time to reply the message before going upstairs, where the bedrooms are located.**

**Yoohyeon walks by Siyeon’s room and accidentally overhears the latter talking. She stops on her track. _“What do you mean we can’t perform there? We literally booked that place first! God fucking damn it!”_ Siyeon curses and slams the walls out of frustration. Yoohyeon figures out that it is inappropriate to stay so she proceeds to do whatever she is supposed to do earlier. She reaches a door and twists the doorknob when a slight tug on her shirt distracts her. She looks behind to see who it is despite being already aware of who it must be. _“Oh Gahyeonie! What’s wrong?”_ She asks, spinning her heels to face Gahyeon and squats down to match the smaller one’s height. _“Ah uhm, I kind of need your help with my mathematics homeworks. I wanted to ask Siyeon but as you probably heard earlier...”_ The younger one trails off. _“If you are not busy, of course.”_ She adds, her fingers start to play on her shirt’s fabric. Absolutely adorable, Yoohyeon thoughts. _“Of course I will help you. Just a minute.”_ She texts a question to Handong if their scheduled video call could wait until she is done helping Gahyeon. Very shortly after, Handong replies to her request, saying she could wait _. “Alright, I will take a quick shower and we eat first. While I’m showering, prepare the homeworks on your study table and wait for me at the kitchen, is that clear?”_ Yoohyeon instructs. As much as she wants to get the works done quickly, she needs to shower and eat or she will not function properly.**

**The silence is rather comfortable. Both are enjoying the foods and each other’s company. Gahyeon breaks it first, curious of something _. “I wonder if Handong hates us.”_ She blurts out. This takes Yoohyeon by surprise, who stops munching on her food, she scrunches her eyebrows at the sudden remark. _“What makes you think so? Of course she doesn’t!”_ In fact, Handong actually likes them. The statement is not true, Yoohyeon thoughts run in her mind. She wonders where this is going _. “It’s just…”_ Gahyeon voice gets lower. Maybe finding a proper way to explain to Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon raises an eyebrow expectantly, now itching to know the truth behind the smaller one’s assumption earlier. _“We knew each other for quite long already but none of us ever talk to her or even see each other through pictures.”_ Gahyeon elaborates. _“From what you’ve been saying about her, she seems like a good person.”_ Gahyeon eyes beam but is replaced by a look of disappointment. It’s true, they have never interacted, only stories from Yoohyeon and occasional _“Handong says hi._ ” and vice versa. The truth is Handong is not ready to meet Yoohyeon’s friends yet. Due to language barrier, the former thought it would be hard for them to get to know each other. Yoohyeon understands the Chinese’s struggle very much. She has been there before too. Back when she moved to China, she could not talk to anyone except her teacher. It scared her to ask help from her other classmates. She was afraid if they would judge her or would not like her since she is different from the others. But all that was just a history now. She has no trouble conversing in Chinese at all this time. All thanks to Handong. Which reminds her she has got an explanation to make. She locks her eyes with Gahyeon. She smiles, carefully constructs her sentence _. “She doesn’t hate any of you. I told you didn’t I? She likes all of you. It’s just she can’t speak Korean. So it’s hard for both parties to talk, don’t you think so? But don’t worry, one day you will be able to talk to her.”_ She tries to make some sense into Gahyeon. Then Handong’s message hours ago pops into her mind _. “Oh she says she’s hoping to visit Korea soon!”_ She jumps excitedly. Gahyeon is equally pleased _. “Really? I can’t wait then.”_ Her eyes now enlarged, sparkling with pure excitement. **

**The evening went by rather fast to Yoohyeon. Of course when you are too immersed with maths time tends to pass by quickly. She hears a soft knock on her door. Siyeon’s head pops into the opening of her door. She looks messy and terrible. _“I need to borrow a pen. I uh, accidentally broke mine into half.”_ She half laughs. Siyeon is being sincere. When she is frustrated, she tends to break things impulsively. A very bad habit of her _. “Come in, feel free to choose which ever you like.”_ Yoohyeon gives permission. She sends the eldest a concerned look in which Siyeon replies with a sigh. No one could ever resist Yoohyeon’s infamous puppy eyes. She plops on the bed. Frowning and eyes closed shut, she runs her free hand through her hair. _“We can’t do our weekly busking at the park this Saturday because a dancing group from other school stole the place from us. We paid a lot of money to book that place. Whatever the dance group is they must had paid a lot more for our booking to be cancelled. Worse, we can’t negotiate with them because apparently the owner said they wanted to remain anonymous.”_ Siyeon rests her hand on her thigh before proceeding with her rants. _“I hate rich people so much. No offense to you though, you are my only exception.”_ Siyeon really does not want Yoohyeon to be offended. After all she had done to save her and her sisters. But the privileges these rich people have really gets into her nerves sometimes. _“It’s fine. I know you mean no harm. I’m actually happy I’m excluded in your blacklisted people list.”_ Yoohyeon tries to lift Siyeon’s mood. _“But I felt bad for you. Now that Yoobin is taking a break from the band activities things must have been hard.”_ She voices her concern. She wants to help, really. But Siyeon always rejects her especially when it involves money. Anything but money Siyeon once told her. Furthermore, she cannot replace Yoobin. She can sing. She is actually very capable of belting a few notes perfectly. Siyeon is obviously a better singer but the band is not in need of another vocalist. Raising up from her chair, she envelops the smaller into a tight hug. She is out of words but she figures out this is the best she can do _. “Thanks Yooh.”_ Siyeon pulls back from the hug first. She raises from the sitting position and leaves. Not before exchanging _good nights_ with the younger one. Yoohyeon turns off the lights, ready to fall into a deep slumber. Lying on her side, her eyes involuntary falls into a photo frame on her table. There, three kids stand side by side, two of them are holding hands. **

**Morning comes, the girls are ready for school.  Their assigned driver is going to pick them up. Their first destination is Gahyeon’s school. Although the distance to the older ones’ is shorter, Siyeon insists for Gahyeon to be sent off first. Stepping out of the car, Gahyeon could feel eyes setting on her. No one except her closest friends knew she had moved out of the orphanage, which explains the looks she receives.**

**Setting her bag aside, Yoohyeon sits on her chair. Yoobin is beside her. Ever since they became friends, the two had been inseparable. Every group projects assigned to the class, they will always be in the same team and frequently, they aced every single projects given. The class shush as the homeroom teacher, Miss Kim comes in. Which is surprising, she teaches Sports and obviously enough, this period is for Chemistry. Additionally, they have no Sports in their schedule for today. Did Miss Bae took a leave? In the middle of February? _“I know you are in confusion right now. But Miss Bae is not absent today. She will continue with your lesson later. Right now, I have a good news for all of you!”_ Miss Kim says a bit too animated, her hands clasp together _. “It better be not another Sports test again.”_ Yoobin whispers under her breath, folding her arms together. This earns a giggle and a soft kick on one of her leg from Yoohyeon. It’s not that Yoobin is bad at it, oppositely she excels the subject mainly because as a dancer she has got a lot of stamina and strength in her muscles, contrary to Yoohyeon. The shorter one simply just doesn’t like the subject that much. Her reply does not go unnoticed by the teacher, who unfortunately still hears her clearly. _“It’s not, Lee Yoobin. This one is different. It will be our biggest event to be held yet. Our school, Somnia High and Dreamer High will be collaborating for the first time ever! Long story short, this idea was originally presented by their principal to ours since last year, in which she gladly accepted.”_ This earns a mixed reaction from everyone. Mostly gasps and ‘wows’ are prominent. Dreamer High is one of the top school so for them to be holding an event with such a prestigious school feels like an honour. Miss Kim clears her throat, an action to gain everyone’s attention. _“Since you are all thrilled by the idea, I will hand out this form for you to fill up your choice of activities. Some of this will be in conjunction with Dreamer High’s side, so you will get the chance to make new friends of the same passion. There is no need to rush, choose the best one for yourself. But, now we are going to do a draw. Each of you will be responsible and participating in a mandatory service which is determined by drawing. For example, cleaning and decorating. However, your duty could be alternated if there is any short of members in certain sectors. Now, listen carefully as I will call out your name and please take a piece of paper from this box. It contains what your duty will be later.”_ The teacher instructs as she begins shaking a big box that Yoohyeon failed to notice when the teacher first came in. And so the drawing session starts. Both Yoobin and Yoohyeon got into the cleaning section.**

**_“I’m going to join the dancing team. What about you? Have you decided on which activity to participate?”_ ** **Yoobin asks the taller one as they walk through the swarm of students. One of them almost bumps into Yoobin. Yoobin mouths an apology before directing her focus on her friend beside her. Yoohyeon seems to be deep in thought _. “I’m not sure yet. Can’t choose between the gaming team or the music, specifically the singing team.”_ She replies to Yoobin question _. “Try dancing then. You never tried those. Who knows if you are actually good with it.”_ Yoobin is half joking and half serious. She really wants to see Yoohyeon put a hand on dancing actually. Yoohyeon doesn’t really contemplates for an answer. She pretends to hum. _“Nah, anything but that.”_ She says nonchalantly. She actually finds the idea somehow very amusing. **

** FUN FACTS; **

  * **Although not very open about it, Yoobin actually always up for something new. Which is why she puts her song composing activity aside for the time being and tried dancing instead. Surprising she is very good at it she has become one of the dancing team’s important assets. However, she is not interested in participating in any outdoor events yet because she prioritised her time to be spent on Gahyeon instead.**
  * **Back in middle school Siyeon once broke her chair by slamming it on the floor because it won’t stop creaking whenever she sits on it. It was that day everyone discovers that she has got a problem dealing with her own anger. As severe as it sounds, Siyeon has been diligently learning on how to execute the problem.**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> Finally an update! I think this came earlier than the previous one right? We only got JiU and SuA left to introduce… But I’m sure you guys did got the hints right? Ehemm. ;) As always please excuse my mistakes and enjoy reading (I hope the story isn’t boring :/) Leave a comment!


	5. 004.

**After** **singing the last part of the song, Siyeon loosens her grip from the mic. That is the last song they are rehearsing for today. As usual, Siyeon performs very well. Why not, she has been her school’s lead vocalist since elementary. She sets the microphone and its equipment at the back of the stage. They end the practise earlier than usual today to make room for an important band meeting. She sits on the stage beside her other bandmates, forming a circle. Ready for the discussion ahead. _“So, as we all know in conjunction with Dream High school, our school will hold a collaborative event. Every clubs in both schools that have almost everything in common are encouraged to collaborate for a performance once in each two days.”_ Their leader and pianist, Soyeon announces. This information is very well accepted by the others as they all awe in delight. Siyeon does not oppose the idea at all. She is very much interested on how things is going to turn out, hell, the school festival might as well convert into a concert. However, someone voices a concern. _“But their school don’t have any bands. There is a music club but they focus solely on musical instrument.”_ Jae, their lead guitarist speaks. This is indeed a problem they expected to occur, really. Official bands formed in high school rarely is present nowadays. _“Well, we have a few more days to look forward to before the visiting day comes. So we can take some time to figure this out.”_ Siyeon finally speaks up. All the band members nod as an agreement. Siyeon is right. In 5 days, they will have what is called ‘Visiting Day’ to let students from both school to visit each other’s school to do an ice breaking session. The first one to do so is Somnia High. They are about to pack their things up when the leader finally remembers something very important to discuss _. “Our next busking on Saturday will be at our usual place. Make sure to come on time.”_ Their leader warns _. “It better be not cancelled again.”_ Siyeon says with a sigh, the others give her an understanding looks. Ever since their weekly busking starts, Siyeon has been spending less time with her siblings and Yoohyeon. Most especially Gahyeon. Saturday is supposed to be the day where she and the youngest spend some bonding time together so agreeing to this activity has been really hard to do. **

**A day before their busking, the band gathers at the mall where their busking is going to be held at to have a sound check session. Siyeon put her bag filled with equipment on the floor and unzips it. However, they are stopped by someone. Siyeon looks up to source of sound, the voice is very familiar. It is the mall’s manager who is responsible in managing the specific place they are going to perform at. She could see how nervous the man is. As if she can feel the storm coming already. True to her gut’s feeling, words that she prays to not hear comes out of the man’s throat. Her mind starts to become hazy and her sense of judgement is alternating until she loses control of her own body. Before she even realises she’s only a few metres away from the man, with only their leader’s arm preventing her from going any nearer. This obviously scares the man as he takes a step back _. “If you try to touch me I’ll call the securities on you.”_ Although his voice is shaky and he is stuttering, the man manages to threaten Siyeon and quickly leaves. Most likely Siyeon had scared him away _. “Calm down, I don’t want us to get a ban from this place. As much as I want to kick his face too we got a reputation and a connection to keep.”_ Soyeon whispers on Siyeon’s ear trying to calm the taller one down. Their leader is right; if Siyeon does beat the manager they could never perform at this place ever again. Siyeon manages to calm down, although her heartbeat is still rapid _. “Besides, at least now we know who this dancing group is.”_ The leader continues at which Siyeon ears perks up. Her attention is now on their leader _. “Bet you didn’t ever hear it.”_ Soyeon sighs, sensing that Siyeon’s mind definitely did not focus on what the manager said just now _. “Before I reveal who they are, promise me you will not go and beat any of their asses.”_ Soyeon cautions and Siyeon quickly nods, eyes already expecting. Soyeon knows the Siyeon will not listen to anyway _. “They are from Dream High.Pretty famous, although only between the people there. I’ve heard of them. But it seems that they are not an official club from the school. They may be all from the same school but they are just a dancing group for fun. So we can’t really send a complain letter to their school.”_ Soyeon makes a summary of what the man said. **

**Siyeon slams the door right after she enters her bedroom. She sighs deeply before letting out a very loud groan. Her mind is cloudy, filled with all types of anger. She could have use that day to celebrate Gahyeon’s recent excellent performance at school. Earlier today the youngest came to Siyeon asking if the latter has got some time to spend with her the next day in which obviously she had to reluctantly reject. Siyeon is tired of this. She wants to spend more time with Gahyeon. She wants to ask Gahyeon how is school, if anyone is picking a fight on her, anything. But her busy senior year owns her and her time. Her mind is at the edge of madness that she does not notice Yoobin knocking on her door. Aware of what might happen next, Yoobin does not wait for her sister’s approval and just let herself in. _“Si, hey calm down.”_ She takes haste steps towards the taller one and hugs her. This successfully pulls back Siyeon to sanity. She calms herself in her younger sister’s affection. They both know if Yoobin does not stop Siyeon, the latter might break things from emotion outburst _. “I want to celebrate Gahyeon’s achievements too. I feel really bad.”_ Siyeon confesses the regrets and desperations. _“I know. But I am sure she knows you did not mean it. You can redeem yourself when high school is over. You can teach her to sing too. Like you used to.”_ Yoobin assures. She releases her embrace from her sister and pats her head eyeing her with a tender gaze. Siyeon too, replies with same look but with a hint of sadness. Siyeon lets herself to cool down for a moment. She can really feel her body heating up from the outburst.   Out of nowhere, Siyeon raises both of her hand dramatically, startling Yoobin who backs down a bit from her sister _. “I’m so dramatic. This only happens twice but here I am on the verge of tears acting as if this had happened millions times.”_ Siyeon whines and clutches her head, already regretting her action earlier. She begins to pull her hair out frustration. Yoobin smiles at her sister’s antics. There is the Lee Siyeon she knows, overly dramatic, even worse than a musical actress _. “It’s fine, I know you are very sensitive when it comes to our family time. Your love us very much.”_ Yoobin says, already cringing on where this conversation is going but still holds both of Siyeon’s arm. Preventing her sister from getting her hair pulled out. Siyeon too, feels the same as she makes a gagging action to Yoobin’s word, swaying the latter’s hand away. Yoobin rolls her eyes, as if Siyeon is not the only one to feel disgusted. _“Anyway, I heard what happened at the mall. I was about to give you some words about it but.”_ Yoobin stops talking, focusing her gaze on her sister. Siyeon knows what that looks means and it is definitely not a pleasant one _. “But?”_ she gulps, ready for her possible death _. “But I know it’s useless now. I have something else that may be important to you.”_ Yoobin sighs. She knows no matter how much she warns the older to control her anger, it is fruitless. They cannot really do anything since Siyeon only wants to go a therapist once high school ends. At least she is trying to do something about it and does not refuse help _. “Actually, our dancing group and that unofficial Dream High dancing group will work together for the festival’s performances. I don’t know how they do it but their school gave them a green light to actually take part in the festival. Most likely they are well received by the students there. I heard they do actually have exceptional dancing skills. So, tomorrow I will be monitoring their performance and meet some of their leader to discuss something before Visiting Day. I figured out you could take this opening and should go with me and Yoohyeon to see them so that maybe you could at least talk to them about your problem with them to avoid the clashing from happening again. Oh, Gahyeon will have a sleepover party with her friends after tomorrow’s school event so don’t worry about her.”_ Yoobin reveals. Her index finger is points on Siyeon forehead to emphasize her final sentence. Siyeon nods her head, trying to assimilate the information given. **

**Siyeon, Yoobin and Yoohyeon walk together into the area where the performance will be hold. They are glad to actually come a bit earlier because things are so messy back at home. They are so focused on making sure Gahyeon looks great on her school ceremony that they had lost track of time. Not making the situation any better, Siyeon is acting up and literally need to be dragged to get inside the car, desperate to go with Gahyeon instead. Even before the performance starts, a decent amount of people is already gathering around, ready for the dancers’ show. Yoobin guides the other to two to stand at middle of the very front, right in front of stage, to get a better look. Then, the music plays and dancers come in, ready for the show. The whole time, Siyeon does not really pay attention on what is happening on the stage. She just wants them to finish faster so she could have a talk with them. So to cope with her impatience she takes out her phone to chat with Gahyeon instead. Contrastingly to Siyeon, Yoobin actually focuses on the dancers’ movements. Giving critics here and there even if they could not hear them. However overall she is amazed by the dancers’ dancing ability. As a fellow dancer, they are pretty good. It seems that their teams have a lot in commons, primarily their concept. Only difference is her team focuses more on knife like sharp killer moves while this team is more into the fluidity and details of each movement executed. Yoohyeon however, could not stop staring from two certain dancers. The two dancers are oddly familiar, too familiar even. As if she has met them before. When a solo part comes on, one of dancer in which Yoohyeon has been keeping an eye on, comes to the front and moves her body along the heavy bass of the song. Her sexy moves excite the crowds _. “Bora! Kim Bora!”_ a man who is beside Yoohyeon screams. Yoohyeon takes a look at the man before the man starts to scream another different name. _“Kim Minji!”_ He screams again. Yoohyeon diverts her attention to see who it is. As soon as she looks over to the dancer who is now dancing with the dancer she knows is Kim Bora, a wave of nostalgia washes over her. She is once again being pulled away from reality. Of course, the both the dancers’ beauties are out of this world, explains why everyone is drooling over them. Screams of their names already filling the entire place. But it is not really the reason behind Yoohyeon’s attentive gaze. Yoohyeon is staring deep into the eyes of Kim Minji when the latter suddenly looks over her direction. Their eyes meet. They are having a strong eye contact contest when the person above the stage spins for the ending move and no longer meeting Yoohyeon’s eyes after that. But Yoohyeon remains locked on the dancer even until the show ends and the dancers are hustling down the stage until the woman disappears from Yoohyeon sight. Once the dancers bow to their crowds, Siyeon barrels through the crowds to get to the backstage with Yoobin quickly trailing behind. The latter knows what happens next and she hopes her sister will not cause a ruckus. Siyeon does not actually knows who she should be approaching to so she just picks whoever her arm could reach to. It is a woman passing by her when she grabs the woman by shoulder to spin and make them face each other. Siyeon impulsively retreats her hand as she feels her palm is soaked from the sweats pooling all over the woman’s shoulder. She wipes her hand on her jeans out of disgust _. “What was that for?”_ a voice asks harshly. Siyeon assumes it is the woman. She finally lifts her head to properly look at the women. She immediately freezes on her spot as their eyes meet. The woman’s beauty is beyond ethereal. The person in front is shorter than her, but that does not stop the woman from having such a great figure. Siyeon’s eyes begin to trail all over the curves, her breathe hitches as she looks at her amazing thighs. The dancer’s body is very well toned, Siyeon assumes it is because of the dancing routines. That is not all of it as Siyeon moves her gaze to the woman’s equally gorgeous face. Despite the sweats and looks of confusion and impending anger decorating the woman’s face, Siyeon finds herself appreciating everything even the smallest details about the inhuman creation in front of her. At this point all she could focus is the latter and she has already forgotten her main intention there. Yoobin comes for the rescue, quickly bows down to greet the perplexed dancer _. “I’m sorry for disturbing you. I’m Lee Yoobin, vice president of Somnia Dream’s dancing club. I came to talk about our upcoming collaboration as agreed. This is my sister, Siyeon. Nice to finally meeting someone from the team? I hope my she didn’t do anything inappropriate to you.”_ Yoobin quickly introduces herself and Siyeon. She directs the last sentence for Siyeon and hopes her sister did not do anything reckless to the other person _. “Nice seeing you too. I’m Kim Bora, this team’s leader. Ah yes, I am informed as it was me who emailed your team for a brief discussion. Other than being grabbed harshly by the shoulder, no, your sister did not do anything too bad.”_ The frown on Bora’s face disappears, replaced by a stunning smile. Albeit still giving Siyeon an unsure look _. “Oh my God. I’m terribly sorry. Actually my sister here has something to talk about to you and it is kinda important. Could it be possible if settle that first?”_ Yoobin reasons on Siyeon’s unusual behaviour to Bora. She notices Siyeon has not said anything, so she tries nudging her. This seems to not bother Siyeon who still remains speechless. To save them from any more awkwardness Yoobin decides to speak up on behalf of her malfunctioning sister _. “I’m sorry to hear that. But we are completely uninformed about this. When we met the management they said the place is free to book. We did pay quite a lot money though. Simply because they asked for it and we thought the fee is exactly that. It seems that they are prioritising who could pay a larger amount of money. I am sorry, if we knew your sister’s band had it first we would not be taking the place, really.”_ Bora apologises and replies to Yoobin’s revelations. What she says are true. They do not know that they had actually stolen the place from the other school’s band. She actually feels bad, Siyeon has the right the feel angry. After successfully finding peace between the band and the dancing team, Yoobin and Bora start to discuss about the main reason of their scheduled meeting. Throughout the discussion, Siyeon still could not utter a single word. She is actually focusing on Bora’s voice and every movement the latter makes, seemingly addicted to the sound of the shorter one’s voice and also noticing every single actions and expression made. Bora obviously notices Siyeon’s undying stares. She decides to play around by sending some winks to Siyeon whenever Yoobin is not looking. She finds it adorable on how the taller cheeks quickly flush to every flirts but still does not quit the starring. Almost at the finalisation of their meeting, they are greeted by another member of Bora’s team. “Can I join you guys?” the yet unknown member says _. “Oh Minji! Yes, please. But we are almost at the end of it so will not be long. I will explain what you missed later. By the way, this is Lee Yoobin. Somnia’s dance club vice. Yoobin, this is Kim Minji, the second in command of our team.”_ Bora introduces both of them and let them greet each other. So the meeting continues. Siyeon texts Yoohyeon of her whereabouts and the latter replies that she is waiting at the main gate of the mall. Yoohyeon actually comes to buy some stuff for herself and a present to reward Gahyeon’s handworks. Also to Yoobin’s nagging because she wants Yoohyeon to see some dancing just in in case she might pique the latter’s interest to join the dance club. _“I’m glad things went smoothly. Until then see you guys soon.”_ Yoobin bids farewell to Bora and Minji _. “Same here, we look forward to work with you guys. See you guys later.”_ Minji beams, waving a hand as a sign to say goodbye _. “Uh um, I am sorry for earlier.”_ Siyeon finally speaks up after being voiceless ever since she laid her eyes on Bora and it is an apology. She bows to show a sign of respect although they are at the same age. Something jumps inside Bora. Now that she listens to how husky Siyeon’s voice is, she cannot wait to hear how she sounds when she sings _. “Please, it is fine. See you again, Lee Siyeon.”_ She winks at the lead vocalist. She makes sure she says the last sentence as clearly as she could. This causes Siyeon to blush and turns her back, embarrassed. Bora smirks as a sense of proudness builds in her. This earns a look from Minji _. “What? She’s cute and I am actually interest in her okay.”_ Bora defends herself. Minji gives her leader her most judging look. She knows Bora has thing for girls who looks fierce and radiates mysterious energy and Siyeon definitely is the prime example of that. She has to be honest, she is intimidated by latter menacing looks _. “Anyway what is the thing she is sorry for?”_ Minji questions, she shifts her body to face her friend _. “Oh nothing, doesn’t matter now.”_ Minji rolls her eyes _. “Anyway just when we are performing, I can feel someone is staring at me.”_ Minji spills. Sure, there are more than fifty people watching them but today seems different than usual. Bora raises an eyebrow at this. Minji does not really care about the crazy amounts of attentions she gets so this is definitely uncommon for her to talk about _. “Now you say that, I do feel the same honestly. I think it is Yoobin since the vice did said she was focusing on their performance earlier and how she accurately describes my and your dancing. I don’t know, I didn’t focus on it, I was busy giving the audience some charismatic looks.”_ Bora boasts on the last sentence. She loves to make random eye contacts to everyone so the chance of her keeping on one is less likely to occur. Really, if she did focus on the audience today she may have had notice Siyeon being actually so close the stage. _“Oh well whoever it was I bet she had a great time watching us.”_ Minji jokes and both of them laugh together.**

** Fun Facts: **

  * **Gahyeon is good in both singing and dancing due to Siyeon and Yoobin’s influence on her. But as said, her real talents lie in her head. However, she balances all skills very well. As a result, she is the perfect image for students in her school.**




	6. 005.

**Yoohyeon is the first one to step into the house. She has been acting strange ever since watching after the performance. This does not go unnoticed by Yoobin who seemingly feels something is up with both Siyeon and Yoohyeon. Well, she knows which brain socket Siyeon malfunctioned but not Yoohyeon. Perhaps just like everyone else who watched Bora’s team performance, Yoohyeon is probably just blown away that her brain fails to function properly. Yoohyeon, completely oblivious of the shorter one gaze pinned on her, mindlessly walks to her bedroom. She closes the door shut softly, hastily paces to her bed. As she rests her hips on the bed, she releases a sigh. Then she frowns, her mind is still about the two women she saw in the mall. Her eyes fall on the old photo frame standing at the top of her desk. She picks it up and examine it as if it is her first time seeing the picture. Which is half true. The photo frame has been undisturbed ever since she has accepted her new life in China. The only times she touches it will be when she’s cleaning or moving houses. Even if she does, she will not take time to inspect and reminiscent the past anymore. The picture is slightly blurred, a result from its old age and the image produced by an old camera. Yoohyeon’s fingers faintly caress the dusted clear glass. _“Three Kim. Kim Jiu, Kim Sua and Kim Yoohyeon. All arranged in order by age.”_ Yoohyeon softly speaks, memories start to flood into her. Her eyebrows knit together, indicating she is once again swimming in her own thoughts. She ponders. She never really questions why their name sounds rather peculiar, as if it is just a nickname they created for fun. Maybe she was too young to be doubtful. All she knows about them is they are her friends she met at the park one faithful day. In short, they become fast friends albeit none of the other Kims ever speak about their personal lives. Back then it does not matter anyway. They were kids. Background stories are meaningless. Her occupied mind is interrupted by a voice calling her name downstairs. It is Yoobin informing her that dinner is prepared. She takes a quick bath and proceeds to eat with her friends.**

**The dinner is a bit loud. Maybe because Gahyeon is not there to tell her sisters not to talk while eating. Speaking of Gahyeon, Siyeon has completely forgot about her younger sister’s absence due to a certain dancer who keeps on coming into Siyeon’s thoughts. In fact, she is not denying any of Yoobin’s teasing anymore. Siyeon has been talking about how she likes Bora. Her voice, her flirty smirks, her amazing body. Siyeon is describing everything she witnessed in which Yoobin replies, _“Too much information.”_ Siyeon regrets for not focusing at all during the performance and swears with her life she will be putting all her focus on Bora only, soon. Yoohyeon’s silence still bothers the shit out of Yoobin. So Yoobin prompts on the taller one with a question. _“Hey Yooh, you are being unusual.”_ Yoobin finally speaks up. This gains Siyeon’s curiosity who also looks at Yoohyeon, eyes repeating Yoobin’s question. Yoohyeon realising the situation and there is no way for her to dodge the question, answers _. “I think I may had met Kim Bora and Kim Minji before. Do you remember when I told you guys about my childhood friends, Sua and Jiu?”_ Yoohyeon is not really asking. _“You think that’s them?”_ Yoobin cuts off. Yoohyeon nods, unveiling more of her secret _. “So you want to become friends with them again but you’re afraid they don’t remember you?”_ Yoobin summarizes everything Yoohyeon tells them _. “I know it’s a silly thing to be concerned about but they kind of hold a special place in my heart even until now.”_ Yoohyeon confessed. She is embarrassed to say something so cheesy in front of her friends so she looks anywhere in the kitchen but their eyes. But she is being sincere _. “So what’s your plan?”_ Yoobin asks out of curiosity. The truth is she wants to help Yoohyeon. She knows Sua and Jiu or Bora and Minji were like a family and she wants Yoohyeon to have them back _. “About that... I don’t mind on starting from the bottom with them but I kinda wanna see if they remember me so I’ve thinking...”_ Yoohyeon hesitantly asks, her fingernails scratching the back of her ear. She looks up to Yoobin who raises an eyebrow in anticipation. Yoohyeon sighs, this is her only chance. _“If it is not too late, can I enrol in the dance club? I mean it’s okay if-”_ Yoohyeon is about to go rage of blabbering nonsense when Yoobin quickly cuts her off. _“Sure, why not.”_ Yoobin replies in a heartbeat. Yoohyeon is in shock, her body literally freezes. She does not expect Yoobin to give an answer quickly and accept her just like that. Is she getting some sort of a special treatment from Yoobin? _“But I am not sure about our President. So a little head up, you might be given a mission before being accepted. Besides, Visiting Day is just around the corner so you will feel slightly pressured. But don’t worry I will guide you through.”_ Yoobin smiles. It is that kind of smile reserved only for a few people. Yoohyeon is touched. She throws her body to engulf Yoobin in a big hug _. “Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!”_ Yoohyeon is close to tearing up. Siyeon who is voiceless during the whole dramatic scene finally speaks up. Her head animatedly tilts to her right. _“So Yooh, how was Bora when she was smaller?”_ She asks, her interest piqued. Both Yoobin and Yoohyeon roll their eyes to the dumb question. _“Whipped. Why don’t you call Gahyeon and ask her how’s her day like you probably should have?”_ Yoohyeon playfully fires back a question. Siyeon eyes go twice as big, realising she has been neglecting her youngest sister existence _. “Oh shoot! I gotta call her!”_ Siyeon scrambles around her seat before sprinting upstairs to get her phone, almost missing a few steps and tripping her way through the stairs. **

**Classes end early for today. Yoohyeon and Yoobin directly make ways to the dance club room. During the walk, Yoohyeon keeps playing on the hem of her cotton blazer. She would be lying if she says that she is not anxious. Yoobin keeps on patting on Yoohyeon’s back to reassure the poor nervous woman. As Yoohyeon steps a foot in, she is already being surrounded by Yoobin’s teammates. The dance club members are sitting in a circle, all eyes on Yoohyeon. It makes her uncomfortable to be center of attention. She is an outsider so it is fair enough everyone is looking at her as if she is unwelcomed. Yoobin takes the empty seat beside the club’s president, Byul E. The atmosphere is kind of uneasy and the longer Yoohyeon stays there, the more she is suffocating. _“Yoobin told us about you. Kim Yoohyeon wasn’t it?”_ Byul E asks with a rather calm but reserved voice. Obviously they know her name. She is Yoobin’s closest friend after all. Yoohyeon nods to the question. She is obviously getting a bit too anxious with this. _“Yoobin said you are not unfamiliar with dancing. That’s good but we are running out of time until the school festival and to re-coordinate the choreographies will take some time. That being said, I will let you join in right away but with one condition.”_ The president explains. It’s true, Yoohyeon used to dance along with Handong when they joined musicals back in China. But the level of difficulty is nowhere near Somnia High’s dance club’s. Gaining all her confidence, Yoohyeon replies, _“I’m willing to take any challenges and make sure I will make it.”_ She is pretty damn sure her voice croaks a bit at the end but she pays no attention to it. A smile forms on Byul E’s face. Yoohyeon is not sure if that is associated with any bad or good intentions. _“I like your spirit, very fitting for this team.”_ Byul E compliments the taller’s enthusiasm sincerely and Yoohyeon feels a small relief. _“However, don’t let your hopes too high. Here’s your test. Listen carefully, although Yoobinie will lead you anyway.”_ Byul E playfully rolls her eyes at Yoobin’s direction before continuing in which Yoobin fires back with a teasing smirk. _“Yoobin will teach you this choreo in which you have to perform for us tomorrow. Like I said, my vice president will guide you. I know this sounds crazy but you’re not a beginner and this choreo is only less than 2 minutes. What do you say?”_ Byul E finally reveals the mission that will determines whether Yoohyeon has the worth to be in the team and perform for the school festival or the other way round. Yoohyeon knows what she should be expecting and this is exactly it. They are not going easy on her. A two minutes song may not be a hassle to some but she knows it’s not an easy one, they are looking for the executions of every movements. They want you to at least be good. Despite how impossible it sounds and frightened she is, she is not planning out to back out anymore. _“I accept the mission.”_ Yoohyeon voices with a sense of determination, eyes filled with a flaming passion. _“Good, now everyone’s dismissed.”_ Byul E stands up thus followed by the others. Everyone is giving Yoohyeon words of encouragements and the last one to do so is Byul E herself _. “I am looking forward on tomorrow and Yoob, make sure she kills it.”_ The president directs the last words to her vice. She is actually anticipating to see how tomorrow will turns out. Three of them are the last one to exit the room. When they step outside, Miss Kim who is sitting on a bench not far away from the door, stands up and goes to their direction. Everyone but Yoohyeon seems to not be bothered by the sudden appearance of the Sports teacher. Byul E is the first one to step in front _, “Sorry, something came up. Let’s go.”_ She speaks up, signalling the teacher to walk with her. Miss Kim is a bit hesitant but complies to the younger anyway. Yoohyeon keeps on focusing her gaze on the walking women until they are no longer on her sight. She looks over to Yoobin only to find her friend unamused unlike her _. “Let’s go, we only have this evening until night to learn.”_ Yoobin drags her taller friend by the hand. Yoohyeon is still appalled by the relationship between the two earlier but decides to focus on the bigger issue, mastering the choreography in less than 24 hours. **

**_“You are a fast learner. Your movements are still quite sloppy but won’t be easily detected by non-dancers. You are good at this.”_ ** **Yoobin compliments the newbie. Yoobin has got to be honest, at this point the latter has already surpassed Siyeon. Siyeon is an actually a decent dancer, they used to dance together and were on the same level before Siyeon optioned to fully focus on singing. Yoobin is sure Yoohyeon will make it, she has got to. They are both gasp for air, clearly exhausted from the 5 hours of dancing. Yoohyeon is still is not used to vigorous dance routines and now her legs feel like jelly. _“Are you sure this is all of it? I’m pretty sure the president said it’s a two minutes choreo and you gave me a 4 minutes one.”_ Yoohyeon passes Yoobin a bottle of water in which Yoobin gladly accepts. Yoobin giggles at the question which confirms Yoohyeon’s suspicions. Yoohyeon throws her whole body to the floor with such actions that makes the instructor burst into a fit of laughs _. “Relax pumpkin, the remaining 2 minutes are actually the dance I choreographed a long time ago.”_ Yoobin used the towel to wipe the sweats pooling on Yoohyeon’s forehead. They are chatting for a half an hour when a soft knock is heard on the door. Their attention drift on the door, waiting to see who it is. The door opens slightly, revealing Gahyeon’s head peeking inside _. “I came to check on you guys. How was it?”_ Gahyeon asks, interested. _“We are done. But since you are here, why don’t you take a look at this video of Yoohyeon’s dancing and judge for yourself?”_ Yoobin picks her phone on the nearest table and proceeds to show Gahyeon the said video. Yoohyeon abruptly sits, afraid of what is to come, she is unaware that her dancing was taped earlier _. “Wow! Stupendous work! You are like, better than Singnie!”_ Gahyeon blurts, out of amazement. Out of the blue, Siyeon magically appears on the door with big eyes as if she has seen a ghost, only that she is the ghost herself. _“Who said this tree is a better dancer than me?”_ Siyeon speaks with such a low voice. If only she is actually angry the others in the room would had run for their lives _. “I did.”_ Gahyeon admits. She gulps, a bit scared. Siyeon blinks and proceeds to pat Gahyeon’s head and smiles to the younger one, somehow her mood has changed completely. But they all know, the singer has something in mind and it’s not a positive one. _“Oh Gahyeon, my sweet little sister. I might change your opinion on that.”_ Siyeon raises her index finger and accusingly points it to Yoohyeon who is stil sitting on the floor, brows raised _. “You, me, dance battle. Now.”_ Siyeon challenges, a sly smirk forms on her face. Yoohyeon unwillingly accepts the challenge due to Siyeon persuasion. The practise should had done 3 hours ago if it was not for Siyeon being too agitated to win against Yoohyeon. In the end, Yoobin declares it is a draw. Yoobin is quite surprised that Siyeon has not gotten rusty and Yoohyeon is able to catch up on Siyeon’s level. **

**Yoohyeon throws herself on the bed after taking a long shower she needed. It is such a tiring day and she is lucky she has no homeworks given today. She would have no energy left to do it. She is almost about to fall asleep when her phone abruptly rings. She groans and tries to reach for it, only to fail. After a second attempt, she manages to finally answer it. It is Handong.**

**_“Hello?”_ ** **Yoohyeon greets, her voice is kind of groggy, due to the lack of energies left in her.**

**_“Wow, Yooh is that you? You sound like you are dying there.”_ ** **Handong is taken aback by how her friend voice sounds like.**

**_“That’s because I am. That crazy wolf challenged me to a dance competition and now I’m this close to go to the other world.”_ ** **Yoohyeon makes some actions with her hand as if Handong could see her from the other side of the world.**

**_“Stop exaggerating.”_ ** **Handong rolls her eyes before continuing. _“Wait, you dance now?”_ Handong curiousity piques. Yoohyeon replies with a hum.**

**_“Do you remember Sua and Jiu? I actually want to talk to you about them, something came up.”_ ** **Her voice keeps getting low in volume as she speaks more. Although worn out, she still wants to have a conversation with the Chinese.**

**_“That two girls you can’t stop crying for when you first came to China? Yes, I do.”_ ** **Handong teases. Now noticing how weary her friend is, she is kind of concerned if the latter is pushing herself too hard.**

**Yoohyeon lets out a loud yawn before speaking. _“Sorry, I’m just really drowsy now.”_ Yoohyeon is about to get to her point but Handong prevents her from doing so.**

**_“It’s okay, you can tell me later. After you fetch me at the airport at 2:30 PM tomorrow.”_ **

**_“Okay I will. See you- wait. What?”_ ** **As if cold water has been splashed into Yoohyeon body, her is wide awake now. She tries to process what Handong has just said, does she heard it wrong? _“Are you coming to Korea? Are you being serious?!”_ The excitement mixed with shock is clearly visible at the way she sounds now. **

**_“You are so slow, as usual. You heard it right. Gosh lower down will you, my eardrum is gonna tear. I’m not going to miss your birthday this time.”_ ** **Handong is entertained by how ridiculous Yoohyeon sounds at the other line. She could already imagine how dumb her friend looks like now.**

**_“Whose birthday?”_ ** **There is long pause on the line. Then realisation washes over her _. “MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 4 DAYS!”_ Yoohyeon is literally screaming and does not bother to put the phone away from her mouth while doing so _. “SHUT THE FUCK YOU GODDAMN TREE WE KNOW THAT!”_ Siyeon shouts back from her room. Yoohyeon feels bad for disturbing her housemates and quickly apologizes. **

**_“You apologized to them and not me.”_ **

**_“Sorry, got carried away a little.”_ ** **Yoohyeon giggles playfully.**

**_“Now go to sleep. See you tomorrow.”_ ** **Handong knows she is rushing the talk but it is for Yoohyeon’s sake. She wants the taller woman to rest.**

**_“I can’t wait to see you. Good night and don’t let the bugs bite, I love you.”_ ** **Yoohyeon smiles happily and Handong could see it by how Yoohyeon sounds.**

**_“Dork. I love you too, sleep well.”_ ** **Handong wheezes before she ends the call. That night, Yoohyeon sleeps peacefully albeit still nervous.**

**_“I swear to God if you black out right now.”_ ** **Yoobin fixes Yoohyeon’s messy strands of hair who remains stiff with a blank face. Yoobin sighs, Yoohyeon’s own nervousness is getting on her too. She is positive and even, confident that Yoohyeon will make it to the team. She bet half of her life span on it. However, right now she contemplates maybe a quarter of her life span? She talks to herself. The door finally opens, revealing Eunbi, one of the dance club member. Eunbi and Yoobin exchange a look before nodding to each other. Yoobin leads the anxious girl inside, despite it is her second time being there. Yoobin leaves Yoohyeon by herself and sits at same spot like the last time _. “Whenever you’re ready._ ” Byul E says. **

**Everyone is impressed. Of course they would, Yoohyeon exceeds everyone’s expectation. She just sets a higher standard for a newcomer. _“That’s really impressive, spectacular even. That’s it, you are in.”_   Byul E exhales a sigh of defeat and raises both of her hand jokingly. Their president’s funny demeanours earns laughs from everyone in the room including Yoohyeon who is now an official member of Somnia High Dance Club. Yoobin claps her hands to earn everyone’s attention _. “Now that recruitment time has ended, it’s time to focus on our highly anticipated performance tomorrow. As we all already know, we will use the same exact choreo and song. Plus, since I won the bet, Yoohyeon will be the center. Congratulations.”_ Yoobin directs the last word to Yoohyeon who is still clueless. Then Yoohyeon’s face goes from utter confusion to surprise. She is taken aback so bad that nothing comes out of her voice box when she tries to speak. She could only stares at Yoobin in disbelief. Once again, sounds of laughter and cheers fill the spaces of the room. Here, the respected members are referred by nicknames. Yoobin is Dami, Byul E is Moonbyul and Eunbi is SinB. Practice is rather fun and stress less. Yoohyeon is happy with that and now that she is the center for tomorrow’s performance, she is sure she could get Jiu and Sua’s attention and hopes that they do remember her. **

**At the vocal practice room, Siyeon is sitting alone, hands on her chin. She is in deep thought. Tomorrow, she will be seeing Bora again. Truthfully, she is a bit sceptical if Bora really does want to see her again. It could be that she said that out of basic manners but Siyeon is sure she caught the glimpse of invitation in the way the shorter one said that. This woman is driving her crazy, she thoughts. Then, an imaginary bulb lights up above her head. She unconsciously does a mischievous smile at the grand idea. If Bora has left Siyeon crazy for her, she is going to do exactly the same to the smaller woman, if she is already not head over heels for Siyeon _. “Hey, Soyeon. I got something to request for tomorrow’s performance.”_ She calls out to Soyeon who is busy talking to the other band members. _“Are you sure about this? This is so unusual of you. Well, if you say so.”_ Soyeon is a bit weirded out by Siyeon’s sudden change in plan. They are supposed to perform a pop rock song as they usually do but now Siyeon wants a romantic ballad? This woman is always unexpected, she sighs silently. But if the older insists, Soyeon could not simply rejects the idea. It might make new people interested to join their club as Siyeon is graduating this year. They will be in need of a new lead vocalist. _“Thanks bud, you are the best.”_ Siyeon fist pumps the younger’s shoulder lightly in which the president replies with a huff while scrunching her face jokingly. Siyeon is absolutely hyped for tomorrow. If she is going to see Bora again, she has to make sure she leaves a mind blowing impression on the shorter one. She will leave woman breathless with her performance. That is it. That is the grand plan.**

**_“Tell her we said Hi. See ya.”_ ** **The door closes, leaving only Yoohyeon and their driver inside the car. Yoohyeon has decided to stay the night at Handong’s new apartment. After much persuasion and reasoning, she successfully convinced the Lee sisters that she will be fine and make sure to come to school on time tomorrow. Upon arriving at the airport, Yoohyeon quickly rushes to the arrival gate. Handong could appear anytime and she is beyond excited to finally meet the Chinese again. Yoohyeon waits only for ten minutes before she spots Handong, hair styled into a messy bun, minimal make up that still perfectly complements her already gorgeous visual. She is wearing a light brown blazer with a white long sleeved t-shirt and black leggings. Handong sense of fashion has always leans towards a more professional look. So it is no wonder the Chinese would be the center of attention in a busy crowd, she is the epitome of graciousness. Tears are threatening to fall from Yoohyeon’s eyes as she runs for her best friend. Handong is taken by surprise as Yoohyeon tackles her to a tight bear hug in which she reciprocates quickly. She burries her face on Yoohyeon’s crook, feeling a bit emotional. She could not lie to anyone, she does miss Yoohyeon very much. They stay like that for some time before Handong pulls away first. _“I missed you, dumb dork.”_ Handong says in Korean. Wait, Yoohyeon thought. _“You learned Korean?”_ Yoohyeon question, her mouth opens wide _. “I took classes. Been waiting for this day.”_ Handong smiles. This is the first time they are conversing in Korean and Yoohyeon is ecstatic. That is the first thing Handong says to Yoohyeon once she steps into Korea. The Chinese feels proud of her achievement. The journey to the Handong’s apartment is filled with brags and laughter from the separated best friend. Yoohyeon tells Handong about her plan in which the latter gives her all her supports even if Yoohyeon sounds ridiculously extra with her ways when all she could do is simply talk to Jiu and Sua rather than making so much efforts to impress them. Nevertheless, she wants Yoohyeon to be reunited with them again because she knows the latter still holds them dearly and still have a special place in her heart. As they are both busy unpacking, Yoohyeon is reminded of something. _“Don’t you wanna meet them?”_ Yoohyeon question. They both know what Yoohyeon means by _‘them’_. Handong thinks for a few seconds before replying _. “I do. But I will be too busy to meet them.”_ Handong replies in disappointment. The primary reason she travels to Korea is because she will attend a leadership programme in preparation for herself to take over her family’s business. Of course, she requested for her travelling period to be extended but it is work before fun. _“But you will be there for my birthday, right? Then you will see them!”_ Yoohyeon lights up. She has already planned on throwing a party for her birthday at their house. She is not going to let the chance slips. Gahyeon will be delighted. _“Oh, right. Almost forgot about that. But I’m bit embarrassed though.”_ Handong admits bashfully, looking away from Yoohyeon’s eyes. The former is afraid her Korean is still awkward and she does not want others to misunderstood her. Sensing the shorter nervousness, Yoohyeon scoots closer to Handong and holds the woman’s hand. Squeezing it softly to assure her. _“Your Korean is perfect, don’t mind it. Besides, they are good people. They will not judge you. I mean look at you, interacting with me fully in Korean nonchalantly.”_ Yoohyeon reasons. She does not lie about that. They have been talking for hours and there is not a second where Handong would take time to reply to whatever Yoohyeon says to her. She understands Handong’s struggle as she has been there once too. Language barrier is scary but she is confident Handong will be just fine. _“Thank you. You are the best”_ Handong appreciates Yoohyeon’s attempt to cheer her up and the latter successfully did. She knows she could trust her. _“You are no different.”_ Yoohyeon endearingly replies. Oh how much she misses this.**

 

** Fun Facts: **

  * **Yoohyeon and Handong joined musical in her school at the same time. Yoohyeon had to quit because the genre did not really fit her and she is more interested to language instead.**
  * **Siyeon will never backs down if challenged and sometimes gets way too agitated even if everyone knows she is going to lose anyway.**



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I’m back! I am terribly sorry it took more than a week to update. I was really busy these past days and will be busier soon as my pre-university classes will start soon. But I promise to update and not drop this story *pinky promise*. As usual, please excuse my mistakes because as they say, the more you write the more mistakes you make. Anyway, leave a comment on what you thought of this chapter! Thank you for reading!


End file.
